


Border (Dawn / Dusk)

by daisy_illusive



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Drama, Friends To..., M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Líneas.Las líneas existen en este mundo para indicar el camino a seguir y no traspasarlas.Las líneas están ahí por un buen motivo.SungHoon no tenía que haber cruzado esa línea.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Border (Dawn / Dusk)

**Author's Note:**

> Entre los trailers y los teasers y las fotos de los álbumes… estaba con las ganas infinitas de hacer algo de vampiros para estos niños aprovechando el concepto… y al final con el mv acabé decidiéndome. Espero que os guste.

Vampiros.

SungHoon no sabía cuál era la concepción exacta que tenía de lo que eran los vampiros. Había visto películas como _Entrevista con el vampiro_ , _Van Helsing_ o _Crepúsculo_ , que tenían conceptos bastante incompatibles, había leído la novela de _Drácula_ en una versión corta y adaptada que había encontrado por internet porque no le había dado tiempo a comprarse el libro y leerlo de cabo a rabo en aquella noche en vela y siempre había tenido el conocimiento básico vampírico popular del cual todo el mundo sabía: se alimentan de sangre humana, tienen colmillos, el ajo no les gusta, no se reflejan en los espejos, si salen a la luz del sol se queman y la plata les produce heridas… ¿o eso último era solo a los hombres lobo? Después del shock de la tarde y de pasarse toda la noche sin dormir ya no lo tenía nada claro.

Aquella tarde.

A SungHoon le dolía la cabeza solo de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero hizo un esfuerzo porque absolutamente todo podía darle una pista para saber lo que hacer a continuación. La tarde anterior había quedado con su amigo Jake para simplemente pasar la tarde de forma tranquila, una vez que ya habían terminado los exámenes del SAT… pero todo se había vuelto del revés en tan solo unos momentos.

Jake.

Su amigo Jake.

Aquel chico que había llegado a su clase, la 3-3, unos pocos días después de que comenzara el nuevo curso desde su Australia natal, se había sentado en el pupitre de detrás de SungHoon y le había llamado la atención, dándole unos toquecitos en la espalda para preguntarle si le podía dejar un boli porque con las prisas y los nervios se le había olvidado echar el estuche en la mochila aquella mañana. En el descanso de clase habían hablado un poco más y a la hora del almuerzo SungHoon había comido con el chico y después le había enseñado un poco los lugares más importantes del instituto. Para cuando había llegado el final de aquel día, ambos se habían hecho inseparables.

SungHoon creía que, después de haberse conocido desde había más de nueve meses, de haber congeniado con él como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, de haber compartido sus temores sobre los exámenes o el futuro que les esperaba una vez dejaran el instituto, de haber reído con las anécdotas más disparatadas de sus vidas y de haber buscado consuelo o apoyo el uno en el otro durante todo aquel tiempo… no quedarían entre ellos secretos demasiado importantes.

Él se lo había contado todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Porque SungHoon le había contado cómo hasta hacía tan solo un par de años había sido patinador artístico y su vida había estado orientado a aquello hasta que se había roto la pierna derecha en un pequeño accidente sobre el hielo y ya no había podido volver a hacer los saltos reglamentarios sin experimentar un dolor insufrible. Tomar la decisión de dejarlo había sido aún más doloroso. Y él le había contado a Jake cómo había sido aquel tiempo para él, se había echado a llorar y el chico lo había abrazado fuertemente diciéndole palabras de ánimo una y otra vez, como un mantra, hasta que se había calmado.

Jake le había contado cómo se había peleado una vez con su hermano mayor y casi se habían acabado tirando contra la puerta de cristal que daba al patio de su casa, rompiendo el cristal y haciéndolo papilla, además de hacerse papilla ellos mismos. Siempre se habían llevado mal, pero después de aquel momento, su relación se había calmado y desde entonces estaban en una especie de tregua motivada más que nada por el enfado de sus padres y el castigo de su madre de colaborar entre ambos para recoger todos los trocitos de cristal hasta que no quedara ni uno solo, además de poner de sus ahorros el dinero para comprar una nueva puerta.

Pero Jake no le había contado que era un vampiro.

SungHoon, después de pensarlo durante bastante tiempo, había llegado a la conclusión de que tampoco era algo que el chico pudiera ir diciendo por ahí.

Los vampiros eran seres ficticios, seres de cuento, seres de pesadilla. Habían sido inventados para explicar misterios que hace cientos de años eran cosas que no sabían a qué se debía. No tenían el conocimiento ni la tecnología necesarios para ello y por ello habían surgido todo tipo de leyendas en torno a aquellos seres que chupaban la sangre. Los vampiros habían nacido del folklore occidental, concretamente europeo, que se había extendido por todo el globo, influenciando hasta a seres que ya existían en las culturas orientales. En Corea había una especie de muerto viviente, llamado gangsi, que había acabado siendo influenciado por la figura del vampiro y también bebía sangre. SungHoon lo había leído en los artículos de internet que había encontrado como último recurso de búsqueda de información de aquella noche.

Se suponía que los vampiros no existían… pero esa misma tarde él había conocido a uno.

Habían ido a su casa, aprovechando que los padres de SungHoon estaban trabajando, para pasar la tarde viendo tonterías en youtube o jugando con la play que su amigo y vecino Jay le había prestado durante un tiempo porque se iba con su familia a Seattle a ver a sus abuelos. En principio, aquella iba a ser la mejor tarde de sus vidas, con algo de comida y bebida en la mesa, mientras ellos jugaban desde el sofá, a veces picándose, a veces simplemente riéndose de las habilidades el uno del otro o concentrados en ganarle al otro. No había nada que pudiera hacer que la tarde no fuera genial para ambos, ya que con ella empezaban aquellas vacaciones post exámenes que se juntaban con las de navidad.

Pero se habían torcido las cosas.

SungHoon había hecho un gesto, un simple gesto que lo había cambiado todo en aquella tarde y que había puesto su mundo patas arriba.

Durante los exámenes se solía poner nervioso. La presión de tener que hacerlos bien siempre había podido con él y acababa rascándose el brazo de forma casi obsesiva hasta que se le pasaba el nerviosismo. Solía hacerse heridas por aquello y todavía no se le habían curado las que se había hecho durante los exámenes del SAT, pero le picaban. SungHoon simplemente se había rascado un poco el brazo para así acabar con el picor, pero de aquella forma se había levantado una de las postillas y de la herida había comenzado a salir algo de sangre.

Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello porque lo había hecho estando distraído y, una vez el picor se le había pasado, no sentía dolor ninguno en la pequeña herida que se había abierto de nuevo.

Pero Jake sí que se había percatado de ello.

Inmediatamente se había tensado a su lado, había soltado el mando de la play y se había alejado de él, encaramándose al brazo del sofá. Todo aquello provocó que SungHoon pausara el juego y mirara en su dirección, encontrando a Jake de aquella forma, con los ojos muy abiertos, unos ojos que generalmente eran castaños pero que en aquellos momentos se estaban tornando de color rojo poco a poco. SungHoon pestañeó varias veces, sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba viendo, como si aquello fuera alguna especie de efecto óptico o sus ojos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada después de varias horas fijos en la pantalla mientras jugaba.

Pero el cambio en sus ojos no fue nada comparado con cuando uno de sus blancos colmillos repentinamente apareció, cortando su labio inferior.

Sin poder contenerse, SungHoon dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa… y aquello fue lo que hizo que Jake reaccionara, le dirigiera una mirada rápida, y saliera corriendo de su casa, sin decir nada. Durante unos momentos, SungHoon no pudo salir de su estupor, con su mente funcionando a toda velocidad, y para cuando lo hizo, ya era tarde porque Jake había desaparecido. Había tratado de contactar con él, por si el chico podía explicarle la situación. Había ido hasta su casa para preguntar por él, pero nadie le había abierto la puerta. Lo había buscado por todos los lugares de la ciudad en los que habían estado juntos en los últimos meses. Y, al final, había vuelto a casa de noche, con la cabeza embotada porque por ella corrían demasiados pensamientos y confuso por lo que había sucedido.

Se había decidido a ver qué eran los vampiros, cómo eran, cuáles eran los signos que los identificaban, pero después de todo, la única información a la que había podido acceder no le aclaraba absolutamente nada y no le había servido para tratar de acercarse a Jake.

Porque quería volver a acercarse a Jake.

No sabía el motivo exacto, pero… no le tenía miedo.

Jake era su amigo.

Queriendo aclararse las ideas y despejarse, SungHoon salió de casa con cuidado de no despertar a sus padres y después se dirigió hasta el parque que había cerca. Sentarse en los columpios todavía en la completa oscuridad que pronto comenzaría a dar paso a los colores del amanecer y dejar que su cabeza se enfriara un poco con el ambiente gélido de principios de diciembre. Lo que no se había esperado era que nada más salir del portal de su edificio, estuviera Jake plantado en las escaleras de éste, como si hubiera estado esperándolo… o al menos observándolo.

En cuanto Jake lo vio, hizo el amago de huir.

—No. Espera —dijo SungHoon. En ningún momento pensó que aquellas palabras lo pudieran detener, pero Jake vaciló durante unos segundos y él aprovechó para seguir, bajando las escaleras con rapidez—. Por favor. No te vayas. Solo quiero hablar contigo.

—¿No… no tienes… miedo de mí…? —cuestionó Jake en voz baja, sin mirarlo siquiera a los ojos.

—No —respondió sin vacilar—. No lo tengo.

Lentamente, Jake se giró hacia él y bajo la luz que proporcionaban las farolas de la calle, SungHoon pudo ver perfectamente los ojos de color rojo escarlata y los largos colmillos blancos asomando en sus labios. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, un escalofrío que se dijo una y mil veces que simplemente se debió al frío y no al miedo y plantó sus pies en la acera, devolviéndole la mirada a Jake, tratando de parecer lo más decidido y valiente que pudo.

—Ven conmigo entonces.

Jake no esperó a que asintiera siquiera. Simplemente echó a andar seguro de que si de verdad quería hablar con él lo seguiría sin más y si se echaba atrás no lo haría. SungHoon apretó sus dientes con fuerza y comenzó a dar un paso tras otro, siendo cada uno más fácil que el anterior, hasta que se puso a la par de Jake, mostrándole de aquella manera que no solo no le tenía miedo, sino que estaba dispuesto a cruzar la línea que se había interpuesto entre ellos y que los separaba desde la tarde anterior.

Líneas.

Las líneas existían en este mundo para indicar el camino a seguir y no traspasarlas.

Las líneas estaban ahí por un buen motivo.

SungHoon no tenía que haber cruzado esa línea.

Pero lo hizo.

A pesar de saber que ya no había vuelta atrás.

El uno junto al otro, caminaron por su barrio hasta llegar al parque al que SungHoon se había querido dirigir en un primer momento con su salida. Sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse en los columpios, Jake se adentró en el pequeño bosquecillo que servía como lugar de sombra para las horas centrales del día en verano. Y él lo siguió, no queriendo vacilar ni titubear porque él quería hablar y porque no quería tenerle miedo a Jake, a pesar de que el lugar a aquellas horas le parecía de lo más tétrico y la clase de espacio a la que un vampiro llevaría a su víctima para morderla y dejar su cadáver allí tirado para que no lo encontraran pronto.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —le preguntó una vez se detuvo.

—No lo sé… —murmuró SungHoon en respuesta—. Había salido de casa para tratar de aclararme la mente cuando te vi al pie de las escaleras y… solo pensé en que no quería que te alejaras de mí de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —volvió a contestar—. Me he pasado toda la noche en vela tratando de entender cosas sobre los… vampiros… pero nada de lo que hay por internet realmente ayuda… y solo quería hacer algo para poder entenderte y estar contigo, sin que volvieras a desaparecer —dijo—. Te busqué por todas partes después de que te fueras de casa, pero no pude encontrarte en ningún lugar.

—Lo sé… pero… ¿por qué? —cuestionó Jake, pillándolo desprevenido.

—Porque eres Jake, eres mi amigo.

—Los pocos que han sabido de mi condición no me han vuelto a considerar su amigo —replicó el chico—, durante demasiados años ha sido así.

—Pero yo soy SungHoon —dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. El que se ha pasado la noche en vela viendo películas de vampiros y buscando información en páginas pseudo fiables de internet sobre los vampiros. No quiero alejarme de ti y no quiero que te alejes de mí.

—¿Y si algún día te hago daño? —le preguntó, sonando indeciso.

—Nunca me lo has hecho en todos estos meses, ¿por qué lo ibas a hacer ahora? —cuestionó en respuesta.

—Ayer estuve apunto de saltar sobre ti —confesó, agachando su cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Jake tardó unos momentos en alzar su cabeza de nuevo y mirarlo a los ojos, con aquellos ojos castaños que, desde que se conocieron, siempre lo han mirado risueños. En aquellos momentos solo había indecisión. SungHoon no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y, tras unos momentos, otra se replicó en el rostro de Jake.

Mientras la noche dejaba paso al amanecer, SungHoon se dio cuenta de que había cruzado una línea y que ya no volvería al otro lado de esta.

Pero no le importó.

Le gustaba aquel lado de la línea… junto a Jake.

**Author's Note:**

> —Antes de que nadie me lo pregunte… no, no haré continuación de esta historia porque aquí está todo lo que quería expresar con ella, así que no tendría sentido alargarla para nada.  
> —Seguidme en [twitter](https://twitter.com/ratillasshi) para tener más avances sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer con los fanfics.


End file.
